Collin the Speedy Boy (comic book series)
Collin the Speedy Boy is a comic book series created by the collaboration between Archie Comics and DC Comics. The original comics first started in March 1, 1995 and ended in June 1, 2005. However, a revival comic book series is confirmed and released in May 3, 2017 with DC Comics doing the sole publishing. April 3rd, 2018, a new 5 issue event, titled /Collin: Nexus/, will release its first issue. Comics/Issues Original (1995-2005) #'Speed To The Comics! Collin's First Comic Issue!' (March 1, 1995) #'[[Collin the Speedy Boy (comic book series)/The Rescue Mission'|The Rescue Mission]] (April 5, 1995)' #'The Speedy Boy's First TV Show!' (May 3, 1995) #(reserved for GreenGrass) (June 7, 1995) #'/Finger Zombies!/' (July 5, 1995) #'In a Game of Chess (August 2, 1995) #(September 6, 1995) #(October 4, 1995) #'The Super Collin Special '(November 1, 1995) #Anna Grace comic issue (December 6, 1995) #(January 3, 1996) #(Feburary 7, 1996) #'''A New Girl?! Is this a Trick!? (May 1, 1996) Revival (2017-present) #'The Epic Comeback! Collin Returns!' (May 3, 2017) #(reserved for GreenGrassCreeper) (June 7, 2017) #'Return of The Chesslords' (July 5, 2017) #(August 2, 2017) #'/Dragon Exiles/ '(September 6, 2017) #'The Famous Skeleton' (October 4, 2017) #'Jayden Letson is Back! '(November 1, 2017) #(December 6, 2017) #'The Katie Issue... Back in Action '(January 3, 2018) #(Feburary 7, 2018) #(March 7, 2018) #Nexus Part 1 (April 3, 2018) #Nexus Part 2 (May 2, 2018) #Nexus Part 3 (June 6, 2018) #Nexus Part 4 (July 4, 2018) #Nexus Part 5 (August 1, 2018) #(September 5, 2018) #Blarg and Blurg debut issue (October 3, 2018) #'Haley Jefferys Returnz '(November 7, 2018) #(December 5, 2018) #'Rustle's Revenge' (January 2, 2019) (note: This issue is dedicated to Oscar Hamilton, who died on December 1, 2018) #'All Jokes On You '(January 2, 2019) (note: This, along with Rustle's Revenge, marks the first time two issues were released in the same month) #'Finger-tines Day '(Feburary 6, 2019) #'Fire and Ice... Two Powers' (March 6, 2019) #(April 3, 2019) #'The Girl Returns! '(May 1, 2019) #(June 5, 2019) # Characters Heroes *'Collin the Speedy Boy' - a teenage kid who is gifted with speed and the hero of FingerTown. He is the main character. **'Tommy the Opossum' - a opossum who is Collin's sidekick. *'The WesDragon' - a dragon who is formerly a human. *'Trent Wright' - a teen kid who has an ability to turn into animals, including mythical creatures. Allies *'Baylee Mardis' - a teen girl who is the cutest girl in FingerTown. *'Evelynn Rodriguez' - a Argentine-American girl who is Collin's love interest. * Villains *'Teary Eyed Bryte' - a teary eyed who wants Collin dead and take over FingerTown. She is the main antagonist. **'Eli' - a teary eyed who is Bryte's stupid minion. Despite his stupidity, Bryte still loves Eli as if they are best friends. He is also Fang's best friend. **'Fang Suckle' - a traitorous finger who is Eli's best friend. He is stupid like Eli, but more smarter than him. Characters exclusive to the comic, or later became an official CTSB character. (*) = Officially becomes a CTSB character. Allies *'Heather Adams' - a teenage 17-year-old girl who is a skilled artist. *'Kerigan Mardis'(*) - Soon became an official CTSB character in 2003. *'Hannah Morgan'(*) - Soon became an official CTSB character on 2004, although similar to Haley, isn't used very often, but is rumored to appear in CTSB 3 and in the main series. *'Mattie Gargis'(*)' '- Soon became an official CTSB character on 2001. Her role later becomes more major in the revival comics. *'Haley Jefferys'(*) - Soon became an official CTSB character on 2003. However, she isn't used often compared to the other allies. She never appeared again until the November 2018 issue. *'Katie Clark'(*) - a teen girl who works as Handy's assistant, while also a expert at building stuff and hacking. Out of all of the comic characters so far, she is the most popular. She is rumored to become an official CTSB character. *'Maddie Crowell / The Peacock'(*) - a teen girl who formerly works for Victor and wanted revenge on Collin before redeeming. Became a CTSB characer in 2018. **'Namco / Smash Hand '- a Velociraptor with a powerful gray gloves that Maddie gave to him, and is her best friend. It is revealed that he was raised by Maddie when she was little, thus being her "only best friend". Dies in a 2018 issue. *'Mercedes "Sadie" Terry' -a teen girl who aids Collin and the Speed of Light. She is currently the only character not to return in the revival. *'Jayden Letson'(*) - a teenage girl who works as Voodoo's organizer. She only appeared three times in the original, but will appear more often in the revival. She became an official CTSB character in 2018. **'Buck' - a German Sheppard who is Jayden's pet. Previously a villain in his debut. *'Alexis Doll'(*) - a teenage girl who likes to flirt with Collin, but eventually started end up dating Triston. She became an official CTSB character in 2005. *'Abigail Johnson'(*) - a teen girl who cares for everyone (not villains) in FingerTown, and is a good hacker. *'Anna Grace Cochran'(*) - a teen girl who loves to flurt with Collin. She later appears in the CTSB cartoons starting with TCoCTSB. *'Russell'(*) - a lemur who is Abigail's talking pet, albeit smarter than Tommy. He would later appear in the TCoCTSB series starting with the third season. He is a Coquerel's sifaka. *'Ethan Crosslin' - a teenage boy who TBD. *'Triston LaCross' - a tall teenage boy who aided Collin and his gang on saving the planets. He appears in the Collin: Nexus miniseries, with confirmations he would appear in the main comics, and possibly in the main series. Due to the success of him, he ends up being transferred to the main series. *character *'Justin Terry' - a teenage boy who helped Bryte before she betrayed him, now helping with Collin and his gang. Villains * Shadow Collin '- a duplicate of Collin made by shadow magic. * '''The Banshee '- an evil Banshee who only cares for herself. * '''The King of the Flames - an orc who serves as the king of the flames. * Dr. Madle '''- a evil mad scientist boar who TBD. * '''The Chesslords, consisting of: **'King '- a evil King piece of Chess who is the leader of the gang. ** * Carolyn Fostford - a rather cute teenage girl who manipulated Collin into giving her his trust and turn into evil side. * Mueresto de la Cruz - an evil Skeleton musican. He debuted in 2018. He is based off Ernesto from Coco. He is the first villain to be introduced in the revival comics. * Rustle - a tough anthromorphic lemur who is the member of The Blood Squad. He is the second villain to be introduced in the revival comics. * Buck - a German Sheppard who is hired by Bryte to track Collin down, but ends up having a serious change of heart after befriending Jayden, and becomes Jayden's pet. * Blarg and Blurg - TBD. They are the third (and fourth) villains to be introduced in the revival comics. * Rebecca Emerson/Queen Shapashaft '- a human-being with an ability to shapeshift. Debuting in ''Collin: Nexus, Her main form is TBD, but her true form, being a human, is revealed in the fourth Nexus issue, and redeemed herself in the same issue. ** '''Sky Rodriguez/Spacebird - a teenage girl who is sent by Queen Shapashaft (Rebecca) to track down Collin and his gang. Revealed to be Evelynn's long-lost younger sister (being 14 years of age) in the fourth Nexus ''issue, and, along with her boss, redeemed herself in the fourth issue. Spin-offs Archtive Partners announced they would make a spin-off comic in 2017, which would eventually make it as ''Alexis the Speedy Girl, being an alternate universe. A second spin-off, being Beautiful Avians, was released on May 1, 2019. On July 3, 2019, Archtive Partners announced that a third spin-off title, focusing on Jayden Letson, will be released on a September release date. Gallery Katie Clark (redo).png|Katie Clark. Abigail_Johnson.png|Abigail Johnson Jayden again.png|Jayden Letson. Trivia *The original was the first and only collaboration comic between Archie Comics and DC Comics. **The revival series lacked Archie's involvement. *This will have way more characters than the game series. *1995-2000 issues of the classic comic series featured the classic designs used from 1995-1999 in the game series. *The comic series is mainly based off Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog comics. *This comic series is known to be tended a bit darker than the main series, due to some character deaths, thematic elements and others, but is still family-friendly. *A year before the comic series gets revived, DC Comics released a Collin the Speedy Boy/''Mark: Time Jaintor'' crossover 6 issue mini series titled Mark + Collin: Time Clash. *Mattie gained a redesign in 2001 to match her design in the main franchise. *The comic series is set in its own continuity. *Selected comic characters would later appear in some of the CTSB games, mainly as DLC. Category:Comics Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Archie Comics Category:Comics based on games Category:Comic Books Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:DC Comics Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas